Seven Minutes
by Sketchy Tone
Summary: "I'm sure breaking a record like that would be a piece of cake for you right, Kuroba-kun?" Kaito x Shinichi. One-shot. Happy Birthday Shinichi! x3


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi + Haibara Ai

**Words: **1026

**A/N: ~Happy Birthday Shinichi~** Oh, and don't eat/drink while reading this due to potentially unappetizing ideas. XP

* * *

**Seven Minutes**

While waiting for Kudou Shinichi to return from a recent murder case investigation, Kuroba Kaito and Haibara Ai were both chilling out at the Kudou resident's living room and watching the evening news to kill time.

"A new world's longest kiss record is broken! 58 hours, 35 minutes and 58 seconds! Congratulations to our winners!" The news reporter announced in excitement.

"Wow, that's quite a long kiss." Kaito idly mused while stuffing himself with chocolate snacks.

"I can't even imagine how much bacteria would've multiplied in their mouths in that duration. I wonder if anyone had done studies to investigate if participants of such contests were more prone to dental and periodontal diseases. It would be interesting to find out if new bacteria species could be cultivated via such process…" commented Ai while sipping on a cup of tea.

"…Ai-chan, that's gross." Losing his appetite from the shrunken scientist's remark, Kaito put his snacks down while trying to ignore the overwhelming nauseated feeling said remark had generated.

Ai spared the teenage magician sitting across from her with a calculating look as her lips quirked up in an amused manner. "Hmm, I'm sure breaking a record like that would be a piece of cake for you right, Kuroba-kun? Or should I say, former Kaitou KID?"

"…so that you could get a saliva sample from me to conduct that new bacteria experiment of yours? _Eww_."

"Precisely. You're sharp as usual, Kuroba-kun."

"Do you seriously think Shinichi would agree with doing something like that in front of the world? I'm sure hell would freeze over if he actually said yes."

Ai shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't have to be in public. You could just do it here."

Kaito couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or face-palm at Ai's persistence. It sounded like a crazy idea; but he was usually someone who'd totally be up for anything crazy and outrageous. Now, if Shinichi actually said yes to Ai-chan's idea, what would it be like and how would it work out? Obviously, they wouldn't need to bother with following the contest's inconvenient rules, such as the one about how the couple must stand for the entire duration of the kiss and what not. So the first thing they should do would be to pick a relaxing position and a comfortable place to sit on. After that, he would ask Shinichi to close his eyes as he pressed his lips and Shinichi's rosy lips together. Ohh, imagine the cutest blush in the world that would surface on Shinichi's cheeks; he always loved gazing at Shinichi's adorable expressions whenever they are together. Then he would start–

"Stuck in the delusional gutter somewhere, Kuroba-kun? Your nose is bleeding."

Kaito immediately snapped his eyes open as he stared at the chuckling Ai dumbfounded. Since when did he close his eyes?! Oops, he could feel his cheeks already burning up – what happened to his poker face?! He quickly wiped his nose but found nothing on his hand. Sparing the teasing girl (who certainly looked very amused by his reaction) an annoyed glare, Kaito paused for a moment before he continued. "Sorry to disappoint you Ai-chan, but I don't think I could fulfill your request."

"Why not? If it's about Kudou-kun, I'm quite certain I could figure out a way to convince him."

"No, it's not about Shinichi. I just…" Giving his hand another quick glance, Kaito let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't think I could keep kissing Shinichi like _that_ for more than seven minutes or so…"

Ai raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Really? How come?"

The teenage magician hid his face and muffled himself with a cushion as he slowly muttered in embarrassment, "It'd probably be one of the world's most _impossible_ tasks to kiss Shinichi for more than seven minutes without feeling tempted to pin him down and ravish him…" His voice trailed off near the end, but judging from the way Ai was cracking up, he was pretty sure she had heard him clearly. Before he knew it though, something had pinched and pulled on his ear harshly. "OWW… Shinichi?!"

"The one and only. What the bloody hell were you two talking about here?!" The detective released Kaito's ear as he glared at his idiotic boyfriend and his cunning scientist friend.

"Welcome home Kudou-kun. Since when did you come back?"

"Since when you said you were quite certain that you could figure out a way convince me to do something."

"S-Shinichi, it's a misunderstanding, I swear!" Kaito immediately took the opportunity to put up his best kicked-puppy-pout and to glomp Shinichi, except he was stopped by a bag of take-outs that was shoved right into his face.

"Whatever. Go heat it up and you two can eat first. I'm going to shower first to clean up all the mud and dirt from the murder scene earlier." Without another word, the detective quickly stormed out of the living room, leaving the magician and scientist duo behind to prepare for dinner.

"Oh no, it seems Shinichi got really ticked off by what I just said, what should I do… Ai-chan, it's all your fault." Kaito whined in an exaggerated manner as he unpacked the food Shinichi brought home onto plates and bowls. "Hmm, it must be quite cold out there today; the food is colder than usual."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ai responded with a knowingly smirk.

"Huh?"

* * *

Closing the shower room door behind him, Shinichi let out a deep sigh as he gets rid of his soiled clothing and placed them in the laundry bin. He had been standing nearby and eavesdropping on their entire conversation. He briefly wondered what other kinds of _awkward_ things the duo out there had chatted about when he wasn't around.

Judging from that smirk from Ai's face, it seems she had noticed the blush that crept onto his face earlier. Darn perceptive scientist. Hopefully Kaito didn't notice it, because…

As much as he hated to admit it, he was thinking of something along the same line as Kaito – he would've expected Kaito to do more than just kissing him in the span of seven minutes.

_End._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/ reviewed _Trade_, and everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^w^

**~~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Happy Birthday Shinichi! */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

This is sorta for a request that asked me to write something with the number "seven" as part of the theme. Then I remembered the kiss contest that was on the news a while ago and I thought I could stuff a "seven" in here somewhere, hence this story is born. XDDDDD


End file.
